


Fantober Day 7: Sick Day

by musicofthedaylight



Series: Fantober 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And this prompt is only a week late! p. Merlin knows, But we love him for it, Definitely some fluff in there, F/M, James Potter is a diva, Remus literally does not have a single line in this, Though to be fair these crazy kids are only 19, Wormtail is there as much as I hate him, Wormtail lives with his mum, but he is there, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthedaylight/pseuds/musicofthedaylight
Summary: James is sick, stubborn, and dramatic. Lily is amused.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & The Marauders, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Series: Fantober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950808
Kudos: 12





	Fantober Day 7: Sick Day

"James, you're not dying," Lily said, swatting her husband's hand away from her hair. "You will be fine if you just get some sleep." 

"'m not tired," James mumbled, trying to sit upright. "Just stay here, please?" 

"You keep saying you aren't tired, but ten minutes from now you'll be asleep if you could just stop being so da*n dramatic and sleep." 

"But what if I close my eyes and never wake up and you forever regret telling me to sleep?" He looked at her pitifully. 

"It's a common cold, not a mortal wound. You will live, and I will be, if not right here, somewhere close." "But what if you donnnnnnn't?" James grabbed her hand. Lily was about to respond when she heard a series of cracks from downstairs. She went down the stairs to find Sirius, dressed entirely in black formalwear. She sighed. 

"What the *ell, Sirius?" 

He fell to the floor, dramatically sobbing. "Is it true? Say it isn't so, Lily!" He grabbed ahold of her ankle. She shook him off. 

"James is fine, alright? He has a cold, and he will be fine tomorrow, if stops being so incredibly stubborn. If you're that concerned, he's in our room, being a diva." 

Sirius brightened and stood. "Great. Come on, boys!" Remus and Peter popped up from behind the couch, in similar clothes to Sirius, and the three of them were headed upstairs before Lily could say a word. 

She followed them into the bedroom, where the four of them already appeared to be acting out a death scene from some play about dragons. She laughed softly and went into the study, where she had begun writing out a letter. She managed to write a few more sentences before she heard "And with that, I give my last dying breath!" Amused, she peeked into the room again and saw James draped across the other three young men, all of whom also appeared to be playing dead. 

"Ah, I see you've all got a seri—deadly case of over dramatics." 

Peter was the first to break. He opened his eyes and waved at Lily from where he lay, which was unfortunate for James, whose head had been in Peter's lap. James' glasses were knocked off by Peter's elbow, and he sat up, rubbing his nose. The chubbier man knelt and grabbed his bespectacled friend's spectacles, apologizing profusely. Sirius and Remus sat up last, Sirius complaining about how Lily had ruined the emotion of the scene. 

"Can you four ever just do something normally?" 

"Oh yeah, I actually wanted to drop this off," Peter pulled a shrunken mason jar from his pocket and used his wand to return it to the original size. "It's chicken soup, my mum gave me a bunch when I told her I was coming over." 

"Well, that's very sweet, Peter. I'll go put this downstairs and you all can carry on with... whatever this is." Lily took the jar down to the kitchen and smiled to herself as she heard four voices, the loudest of which (Sirius) was proclaiming his love for someone called the "Dragon Empress." 

"Lily! Come up here, we need a fifth person for this scene!" 

Laughing, Lily ran back up the stairs. She really did love her boys, infuriating as they could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone spot the incredibly subtle ATLA reference?


End file.
